The Mistress
by Jamaican Insanity
Summary: Is Serena a rich Man' mistress or is just a act to hide something else. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

**The Mistress**

**By Insanity**

  
I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. Oh and I do apologize for any occ, that occurs. 

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

There were a few women in the bedroom when she walked in, and she recognised them all. They returned her greeting coolly, then proceeded to ignore her. Serena shrugged her shoulders. She was used to it by now. She tossed the mink carelessly on to the bed and, turning to the mirror, checked her appearance.

What she saw reflected there wasn't the Serena Maxwell she knew. The black designer dress clung lovingly to every curve, out lining her long legs and lovely line of hip into a narrow waist. The strapless bodice only served to emphasise the ripe swell of her breasts. Diamonds glittered at her throat and ears. Darien didn't like loose hair, so her golden locks were gathered in an elegant style which showed off her beautiful facial features and the graceful curve of her neck.

Abruptly she turned her back to the mirror and left the room not at all satisfied with what she saw. Darien was still where she had left him, one eye on the stairs even as he talked with the two men she didn't recognized. When he saw her, his eye commanded her to come over to him. Serena made her way towards them, all too aware of the three pairs of eyes that clung to the sway of her hips as she walked. There was an angry flush to her cheeks as she came to a halt, staring at the two men as they reluctantly looked away first.

Darien's hand caressed her shoulder-blades and came to rest in the middle of her back.  
" Serena, let me introduce you to two good friend of mine Jedit Franklin and Malicite Kendal. We have some business to discus and don't want to trouble your beautiful little head with it. So run along and enjoy the party. I'll try not to be too long, love. I'll make it up to you later."

Flushing, Serena turned away and muttered, "Bastured." She hated Darien even more that degrading dismissal. Behind her, male laughter broke out, and she knew she was the butt of their joke. Her colour died, leaving her cheeks pale with anger and humiliation. She knew she was the topic of conversations in more than one group she passed, and felt their eyes like steel-wool.

She halted on the edge of the vast drawing-room. Enjoy the party Darien said, knowing that she couldn't. Her eyes scanned the laughing, chattering groups of Tokyo's finest society, seeing male speculation and female contempt. The open looks and pointed comments she was meant to notice. She had been introduce to them all, but she was only tolerated because of Darien. With out him, they had no hesitation in shunning her.

Serena took a glass from the passing waiter and lifted it to the nearest group, who were staring with open rudeness. She smiled grimly as they turned away at once. "Score one for me." she muttered.

As she turned away, she was caught on the end of a Prussian blue gaze. Her startled eyes took in the height and breadth of the man. Over six feet of lean powerful masculinity. He had a shock of dark hair atop a ruggedly handsome face that had strength and authority stamped on it. He stood alone to one side. Non-conforming in a society where conformity was backbone.

She saw the approving movement of his head, and the smirk on his lips as he raised his glass to her in silent salute. She too smirked and returned the salute, sipping at her own drink. then people moved blocking him from her sight, she sighed wistfully and turned away. She followed the music to the ballroom and watch the couples dance. She loved to dance of Darien only took her on the floor to show off his possession and now her love for dancing was tainted.

She sensed someone come to stand beside her and she instantly stiffened. On her own she was a target for lone males, and being propositioned wasn't out of the question and without exception everyone wanted to sample Darien's private supply. 

"That's a hell of a sight. The privileged class enjoying its privileges!" a mocking voice drawled into her ear, and she looked around in surprise, right into beautiful prussian blue eyes, which belong to the same man she'd seen earlier.

'_This is new.' _she thought. She was use to either being insulted or ignored and she couldn't help but smile. "It's very important!"

"Don't tell me, you actually like this?"

"Hardly!" 

"No," he agreed softly, "I thought not."

The tone of his voice brought her eyes to his questioningly. He grinned, and somehow managed to look both sexy and boyish. Serena's heart tightened abruptly and her stomach did flip-flops.

"It's obvious why I'm unwelcome among my so-called peers. What makes you so unwelcome?"

Serena's eyes widened in surprised. "You must be new here," she stated dryly. She met his look and saw amusement.

"What did you do, seduce the vicar?"

Surprised into laughter, Eve shook her head. "Don't ask!" advised wryly.

"Interesting," he declared thoughtfully, eyes watching her as she laughed. Then his gaze drifted over her shoulder and he frowned. "We seemed to be attracting a great deal of attention."

Serena looked around too, having forgotten that they weren't alone. '_He's right.' _she thought. _'There is enough eyes on us to outfit the Statue of Liberty. No surprise that the majority of them are malicious.'_

"Talking to me could reputation," she advised.

He looked amused and intrigued. "Is that so? They must consider to be a real bitch."

She laughed and said, "No, really. For your own good, you should go." She really liked this stranger, and by the fluttering in her stomach, she knew that she could easily like him too much. Which was impossible.

What he did was shake his head and reach out to remove the glass from her fingers and set it aside. "I'll take my chances. Besides, it's only fair you should know that my reputation was ruined a long time ago." he once again let he gorgeous lips form a smirk and Serena found it very difficult to breathe.

"Now that I can believe. What did you do?"

He leant forward and his answer was for her only. She gasped and burst out laughing, which immediately drew the attention of every one in the room.

"So, now you know," he declared, eyes twinkling in response to her enjoyment. "Come on, let's dance. They seem to be playing our song."

"Our song?"

"Strangers in the Night." He said. "Lame, I know but appropriate."

"Sure, I'll love to dance." she agreed. Knowing very well that she was going to regret it later on, but there was just something about this guy she couldn't resist. Then with out a care for everyone and everything else allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor.

**************   
Once again, I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. 

** Review please and inform me if I should continue or stop this Fic. **


	2. THe Dance

**The Mistress**

**By Lady Insanity / Jamaican Insanity**

  
I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. Oh and I do apologize for any occ, that occurs. 

Hope you notice the name because on February 21 or 22, 2004 I will be changing my name to Lady Insanity or Jamaican Insanity. 

**Chapter 2 - The Dance**

They moved smoothly on the dace floor, as if they had on it a thousand time before. Serena felt the strong arms close about her, heard the deep thud of his heart beneath her ear, and gave her self up a heady of enjoyment. She knew that she was headed for trouble, but she couldn't give this moment up. In this man's arms she felt her troubles disappear, and she wanted the security to go on and on.

"Why are you here, if this is how they treat you?" his voice was a low and husky drawl in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

Serena closed her eyes as she felt herself return to reality. "I ...came with someone," she said and felt the arms around her tense.

"I see." The words were a monotone acceptance of her statement. Serena swallowed against a growing lump in her throat.

"Are you going to leave with him?" Came the next question in the same tone of voice.

She licked her lips and refused to look at him. "Yes."

"Married or otherwise involved?"

"Otherwise involved," she admitted huskily, then lost her breath as for an instant it felt as if his cheek brushed her hair. But that couldn't be, for in the next second he was easing her away to arm's length, leaving her feeling chilled and abandoned.

"What happened? Did you argue?"

"No, not exactly; he's just talking some business with his colleagues."

"He'd do better to abandon business for one night and protect you from these vultures instead." There was a note of steel in the joking comment.

"I'll tell him that." she promised.

The strange, she still didn't know his name, and it was pointless to ask now, sighed and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Do you want me to help you find him?"

Alarm bells rung loud and clear in Serena's head. "That wouldn't be wise," she evaded softly.

"The jealous type?"

"Very."

He stared down at her ruefully. "It's a damn shame. He's a lucky guy."

"Then you aren't angry?"

He reached out a finger and gently traced the line of her cheek. "Only with myself for being too late. If I were the asshole everyone think me to be, I would say to hell with him, whoever he is , but I'm not. I'd better go and get my self some to drink before I'll say something that would be better left unsaid. Don't let them grind you down." That finger brushed over her lips once before he turned and vanished into the crowd.

Serena sighed and pulled herself together and made her way to the hall where she found Darien clearly waiting for her. Looking none to pleased. The grip on her arm proved it, she paled a little but refused to be intimidated.

"What have you being up to, Serena?" he asked.

"Up to?" she asked evenly, but her mind jolted violently. 'Oh God what did he know?'

"Someone said they thought they saw you running this way," he stated , watching her closely.

"I never run anywhere, Darien, but I did hurry. I thought i had a stained my dress and went to the powder room to fix it. That was all." the lie just rolled off her tongue.

Darien tested that for a nerve-racking second before his grip eased. Then he smiled, "That had been be all, Serena. Now there is someone I want you to meet."

He slipped his arm around her waist, where his hand rested possessively on her hip. For a brief moment Serena shut her eyes, relief now battling with the horror that always threatened on these occasions. Darien's hand tightened fractionally , and she knew he had found who he was looking for and something more. He was almost floating with suppressed emotion.

Serena moved obediently to the pressure. At first she couldn't see whom he was going to, then the crowd shifted, and she saw it was for a group on the terrace.

"Heero."

At the sound of the name the group parted, leaving Serena staring straight into the eyes of the stranger she dance with earlier. Her throat closed over at the shock and disbelief she saw in his eyes as he stiffened as all emotion was then removed from his eyes. Slowly his eyes moved from her to Darien and then back to her. 

"Love, let me introduce you to Heero Yuy. Heero this is the young lad we discussed, Serena Maxwell."

At the sound of Darien's voice Serena gathered her scattered composure. "Mr. Yuy," she greeted gruffly.

Then he said with insolent mockery, in a cold voice, "You're to be congratulated, Darien. It appears you've found your... paradise." He then lifted his glass in salute.

**************   
Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I just like to say that you guys are the greatest and 

**1 love Every Time**

Jamaican Insanity

** Review please and inform me if I should continue or stop this Fic. **


	3. Chapter 3 Disagreement

**The Mistress**

**By Jamaican Insanity**

Sorry I took so long I got too lazy to even pick up the book and type, with out further delays here is the 3 installment of "The Mistress". 

I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. Oh and I do apologize for any occ, that occurs. 

**Chapter 3 - Disagreement**

After that little confrontation Serena looked at Darien and said, "Darien is you don't mind. I think I'll step outside for a moment. I need some air."

As usual Darien debated that for a second or two before agreeing. "Don't take too long Serena, you know how I hate being away from you."

Resisting the urge to run like her life depended on it , Serena made good her temporary escape. The air outside was cool, and terrace was empty must to her relief. She need to be alone to think, she walked into the shadows away from the party. Trying to forget about Mr. Heero Yuy the guy she knows that hates her gut with a passion. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath of fresh air and did it ever feel so good.

"You know, I would have thought that any woman would find it degrading to be pawed in public," a husky voice floated out to her from the darkness.

Serena's stomach did little flip-flops as she recognized the scornful tone of Heero Yuy's voice. Every nerve in her body was tensed as she stiffened and turned to seek him out. His face was a paler shadow in the darkness that surrounded them. She could feel his contempt like a tangible ghost. Yet she was strangely thankful for it. He reminded her of where her commitments lay. Whatever he thought however it made her feel, her loyalty must be to Darien. She would not let him see just how much his defection had been, she had her pride of course.

She lifted her chin a fraction. "We all have different tastes, Mr. Yuy." She said in a soft but cold voice.

"So you like being treated like a whore off the streets. Does Darien Gets his kicks from watching every man want you?" Disgust dripped from every word.

"It's no big thing." The lie choked her, for it was torture.

"You sell yourself cheaply, Serena."

Angry tears sprang into her eyes, making the night dance until she blinked them back. She defiantly raised her chin and coldly smiled at him. "I know my worth, Mr. Yuy, down to the last cent."

He was much too close for comfort. His hand shot out to capture her left arm and rise it up before her face, his fingers biting into her flesh. "And just how much did this cost, Ser? Tiffany's?"

Her eyes flashed, "Carter's," she returned, undaunted. He had no right to judge her. No man did. She tried to jerk her arm away, but he resisted.

"And what little service did you perform to get it? Or can I imagine?"

Her blood turned to ice in her veins as the insults cut deeper. Who the hell did he think he was? She had done nothing to deserve this condemnation. Hatred for him and his hypocrisy burst to life. "I dare to say you have an excellent imagination, Mr. Yuy, and I cannot stop you indulging it. Now I think you should let me go." She said frostily.

He let her go with unflattering speed, as if her touch defiled him. "My, how have you changed," he jeered. "Half an hour ago all pliant femininity, and now as hard as nails. Well, I trust the diamonds are adequate compensation for being an old man's mistress. Darien is sixty, and you couldn't be more than twenty-one."

"Goodnight Mr. Yuy, our conversation is finished as for as I'm concerned. I'd say is was a pleasure, but then I would be lying," she said keeping the frosty tone in her voice.

"Another talent?" he said dryly mocked.

Not bothering to answer him she walked away with her head high. She vowed that she was going to have absolutely nothing to do with that vile man again. As she stepped inside she forced him from her mind. Now she must find Darien. She had been away for far longer than she intended, thanks to that man, and he wouldn't like it. He would be angry, but she had weathered it before and would do so again. She found him in the midst of a group in one corner. When she joined him, he was all charm. Capturing her hand, he raised it to his lips.

"My dear, I missed you," he declared softly, but there was nothing mild about the glitter in his eyes. "Do you feel better?" he enquired.

What a joke, she rushed into the room from on vile man right into another, not that she had much of choice in the matter. One touch and she wanted to run for the hills. "Much better. I knew the air would do me good. May I have a drink?" She need it desperately.

"Of course, my dear. How rude of me." He patted her hand and signaled to a waiter.

From where she was standing, Serena had a good view of Heero Yuy coming in from the terrace. He looked her way and saw the hold Darien had on her. Serena lifted her chin as he gave her one looked of contempt before walking away. Shivering, she had to stop herself from downing the drink Darien held out to her in one desperate go.

"What kept you so long, Serena?" Darien's voice was deceptively mild.

It was after midnight, and they were in the car on the way home, the glass partition seali9ng them into their private cocoon. The intervening hours had been a test on her nerve, because revealing nothing of what she was feeling to Darien was her priority. She was drained by the time they left, but she knew the inquisition would start as soon as they were alone. It was now she had to be very careful.

"I didn't realize I was gone so long. I'm sorry," she apologised in a placatory monotone.

"Who did you talk to?" he probed gently, insistently, holding her hand in his.

Serena will her rioting nerves not to flinch. What makes you think I was talking to someone?" His jealousy and possessiveness was the usual aftermath to any outing and always left her feeling sick inside, but now there was an added menace.

There was a moment's pause. "Serena, my dear, I've told you before, I won't have you lying to me. You're young and beautiful, but there are other young and beautiful women. You are dispensable. If you're lying to me, you have until we get home to change your mind."

Serena was careful not to move or make any sign that she was alarmed by the threat, but her brain began to whirl. Had someone told him? Had he seen her out on the terrace with Heero Yuy? She didn't want to admit that awful conversation that they had. If she did, Darien extract every detail, and that would mean him learning of her earlier encounter with Heero. So was he testing her? He had done it before, psyched her into admitting something he didn't know. He could be doing it now. She must decide what the odds were. He loved these mind games, thrived on them. There wasn't much time to decide for the car had come to a smooth halt in front of the huge house they called home.

Darien help her out of the car and escorted her into the elegant hall where a lamp glowed softly. He was at her heels as they mounted the stairs, a constant remainder that their conversation was not over. Serena let herself into her room and flicked on the light. Darien followed her, shutting the door behind him. She tossed her bag on the bed and the mink followed it. Taking a deep breath, she faced him with a cool look.

"Well Serena?" He walked towards her, looking charming and distinguished with his overcoat undone, silk scarf draped about his neck.

"I haven't lied to you, Darien," she stated firmly.

Slowly his hands came out to run up her arms and across shoulders coming to rest on her throat. He stopped like that for a moment, leaving her to wonder what would come next, then he smiled.

"Good." his fingers urged her closer. "You're mine Serena, remember that."

His mouth came down on hers in a kiss that was totally possessive. Serena stared unblinking at the all, allowing him to do as he pleased, yet by her side her nails carved arcs in to her palms. Finally he released her and stepped back.

"Always so cool, so submissive. You'd do anything for your freedom, wouldn't you Serena?"

Her lids flickered twice. "You know I would," she agreed heavily, resisting the urge to wipe off her mouth.

Darien smiled. "Good, because I have a little job for you to do my dear. Remember, I said the time would come for you to pay off the debt? Shall we make ourselves comfortable?" He indicated the small sofa by the fireplace and they both sat down. Darien crossed his legs and examined the toe of one of his highly polished shoe. "What do you think of Heero Yuy?"

Serena didn't rush to answer. She bit down on the hot flood of Hate that swept her.

¨_'He is a pompous pigheaded asshole of a human being!'_ she thought, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to know. There was more to the idle question than meets the eye. It was the time for caution. "He seemed... clever, confident and a tad bit cold."

"A tad bit, he is more than that my dear, Heero Yuy is a man with a mission. Such men are dangerous. He has something to prove, Something he thinks to get from me. Needless to say, he won't succeed, but it will make a interesting watching him being frustrated. I'm looking quite forward to it. But I'm straying form the subject. Heero Yuy is a movie director. At the present moment he is engaged on a television film about a family who use to live in his house. Naturally, he would like to use the original location, and I..." he paused chuckling at some secret amusement. "Why, I saw no reason why he shouldn't. Upon the conditions; I felt certain we could reach a satisfactory agreement, which we have. I've given Heero Yuy permission to use any part of the house he desires." Here Darien laugh again. "And I'm sure he'll check out the attics and the cellars! As I say, That is his reward for agreeing to use you in one of his star parts."

Serena nearly choked, "You can't be serious!"

My chapters are disgustingly short aren't they. Please check out my favorites page they are some really cool fics there. 

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I just like to say that you guys are the greatest and

**1 love Every Time**

Jamaican Insanity

** Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mistress**

**By Jamaican Insanity**

Sorry I took so long I exams got to me (and now that they are done everybody who don't have any more exams get up and do a dance singing "Exam over, Exam Over, I'm Finally Free, exam over Exam Over."), with out further delays here is the 4 installment of "The Mistress".

One more thing before the disclaimer, one reviewer asked why is Serena named "Serena Maxwell" that will be answered very soon (either in this chapter or the next one) and to the other reviewer thank you for pointing out that little error to me. It was very much appreciated.

I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. Oh and I do apologize for any occ, that occurs.

**Chapter 4 - OH! Hell No! (Blackmail Part 1) ** ** Last Time in "The Mistress"**

**"Why, I saw no reason why he shouldn't. Upon the conditions; I felt certain we could reach a satisfactory agreement, which we have. I've given Heero Yuy permission to use any part of the house he desires." Here Darien laugh again. "And I'm sure he'll check out the attics and the cellars! As I say, That is his reward for agreeing to use you in one of his star parts."**

**Serena nearly choked, "You can't be serious!"**

Now on with the fic...

"Oh I am very serious Serena."

Serena was horrified for two reasons, but having to work with Heero Yuy paled beside the other. Her sense of justice revolted, irrespective of who was involved.

"Darien please be serious, I'm no actress. Making me work with Mr. Yuy would be like giving a kiss of death to the movie." she protested.

Darien beamed. "Wonderful that is just what I want Serena, and I am sure the Yuy suspects it. However he still won't refuse me."

Serena froze at the malice in his voice, suddenly feeling ill, "I don't understand." She knew the two men hated each other, but this unbelievable.

"It's really simple, I want his movie to flop. You will make sure it does so."

There was things Darien could make her do, but hurting other people. Even if it was Heero Yuy, was not one of them. "I won't do it."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "I hope that you would change your mind, Serena," He said softly. The tone he used was a threat in itself, but she shivered and ignored it.

"Never. I won't do such a thing."

"Coming from you, Serena, moral scruples seen a little... hypocritical." He sighed heavily and rose to his feet. Serena watched with an anxiously beating heart as he crossed to her bedside table and lifted the telephone receiver. Slowly, he began to dial. She stood up quickly.

"What are you doing?"

He paused, finger poised over the next digit. "I'm calling my lawyer to instruct him to start proceedings for embezzlement against, Serena Maxwell, dear. The resulting scandal will be unavoidable, but these things happen."

Serena couldn't move as she watched the dial spin round. Then suddenly movement returned and she was by his side, her hand coming down firmly to cut the call off. "NO!"

"No? But you just told me..."

"I changed my mind," she declared gasping for air.

Darien hung up the the phone. "One of woman's most admirable prerogative. Now, back to Yuy, you will take that part in his film and you make sure that it fails. Is that understood?"

Serena nodded.

"Oh come on my dear, calm down, just remember after this you will gain your freedom."

Serena Closed her eyes for a second and took a calming breath of air. "Why are you doing this Darien?"

"That Serena is my business. Now Heero and his leading actors will be staying here with us. They will be arriving on Sunday, and the film unit of on Monday I believe. All the arrangements for the comfort have been made. It's late now, so I'll wish you good night, Sleep well. My dear Serena."

She followed his departure with her eyes as he went through the door that joined their two rooms. As the door clicked shut she collapsed weakly on to the edge of the bed, hands lifting to cover her face. What he was expecting her to do was disgusting, and unavoidable. 'Damn you? he had her with back to the wall. She had to do it, for there was more than her freedom at stake, much more.

She stifled a hysterical laugh, for there was another aspect to this whole nightmare that even Darien didn't suspect. She had lied to him when she'd said she wasn't an actress, for it was in her blood. Her mother had been the brilliant actress Minako Aino. That was the secret she had to hide, and part of the horrendous chain of events which had led her into Darien's hands.

I really hate that I can't do very long chapters. 

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I just like to say that you guys are the greatest and

**1 love Every Time**

Jamaican Insanity

**Keep Reviewing please **

**The Mistress**

**By Jamaican Insanity**

Hey here I am again with the 5th installment of "The Mistress". Hope you like it. 

I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. Oh and I do apologize for any occ, that occurs. 

**Chapter 5 - History! (Blackmail Part 2) ** ** Last Time in "The Mistress"**

**She stifled a hysterical laugh, for there was another aspect to this whole nightmare that even Darien didn't suspect. She had lied to him when she'd said she wasn't an actress, for it was in her blood. Her mother had been the brilliant actress Minako Aino. That was the secret she had to hide, and part of the horrendous chain of events which had led her into Darien's hands**

Now on with the story...

Mina had married a handsome young Duo Maxwell for love when she was just starting out in her career, and later he had let her go for the same reason. To put it bluntly Mina should have never married nor had a child, for no matter how much she love her family it was her undying dream to be an actress. Family just had to take a backseat to it.

Duo had known that, and let her go. Mina intern retained her maiden name, the world never knew that she was married and had a very young daughter (this of course came with the help of very clever mangers and PR people). Serena watching his undying love the glittering personality who was her mother, had not been able to understand or forgive the abandonment. So acting was bred in her, but it was a talent which she preferred to hide, unless forced to do it at school. She didn't want anything to do it, for all she knew was that it wrecked live and hurt people. 

Then, when Serena was in her teens, Mina came back. But it was a different woman from the one Serena remembered. For at the height of her powers and success Mina had been diagnosed with a debilitating disease which would eventually kill her. From thinking her father foolish, observing her mother's silent courage and cheerfulness as the disease took hold, Serena finally came to terms with what the love her parents shared really was. Something that spanned time and distance and was unconquerable.

For a few years they were a family, but her mother's deterioration made her father decide to take her where she could get the best care and where he could stay with her. Serena was glad then that the world had been led to believe that her mother had died a years ago. This was a family matter which was meant to be sheared privately.

Only the sanatorium cost money, a lot of money. It was shocking how quickly her mother's wealth disappeared, and then her father's savings. Working herself, Serena helped all she could, and they managed for a while until the money ran out after a couple of months. At the time she was working at Chiba Corporation in London. She needed a loan and Darien Chiba was the best bet. When she met him she didn't like him, however when she asked for the loan he didn't hesitate to grant her the loan. It was quite easy to get the loan for she worked into the loans department and they would have everything drawn up.

But Darien had lied to her there was no record of the loan and the quarterly audit showed that she just took the money with out authorization. To put it quite bluntly Embezzlement and when she call for him to he denied knowing anything in front of witnesses. Alone he offered her a choice: freedom if she went with him, or prison, the latter involving a front page scandal that would not only reach her father, shocking him when he was desperately worried about her mother, but would also reveal that Mina was still alive, if little more than a helpless vegetable.

She had no choice, he didn't inquire about her past and he said he didn't want to know. What he wanted was her, as his mistress, if her privacy meant so much to her that she had to agree with out much hesitation. Darien had been manipulating her her since. He put her in this mansion, this treasure house of antiques and objets d'art. She had become one his prized possessions, lavished with all the things a woman could want. In the same was that he would look at a favorite jade figurine, he would watch her, running his hand caressing over her smooth skin. From time to time he even kissed her. Yet there was one thing the rest of the world didn't know, and would never believe...Heero Yuy more than most... he had never attempted to to join her in her bed.

She was a pawn to be used as he liked. That was what he enjoyed. The power he had over her ever move. Which was why he had known she would do her utmost to wreck Heero Yuy's movie. 

Serena got up, removing her jewellry and began to get ready for be disguised with herself and Darien , but also depressed that she may never get her freedom knowing that one could never completely trust Darien's word, when things would work out in his favour.

T.B.C. 

Can any one help me I'm looking for a fic ( well actually to fics);

One is a Rurouni Kenshin I don't quite remember the name of the fic i think the name was the spy and the hitikori or something like that. What I can remember was that Karou was some type of special spy/assassin prodigy and all her comrades from the war were been killed and Saitou is like the number one suspect in the case... That's all I can remember from the fic oh and it is supposed to be rated M. The other is a Sailor Moon fic to which I don't remember the name. All I can remember is that Serena and the inners a are a pack of unmated werewolves. Who are determined to stay that way until they come across Darien's pack and Mina is the first to mated. 

I would really like some help to find these fics... On another note you guys must check out the Rurouni Kenshin fic **"Ms. Man" by Xujin** and "**Frozen Moonlight" by JaneDrew ** these fics are really good. So if you haven't checked these out already go do so now.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I just like to say that you guys are the greatest (by the way computer problems that's why the two chapters are together) and

**1 love Every Time**

Jamaican Insanity

** Keep Reviewing please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not an actual chapter just a teaser. I hope to complete this by next week.**

**The Mistress**

**By Jamaica Insanity**

I was reading the Lovely story, by the name of "Web of Deceit" by Amanda Browning, the other day and thought that it would make a cool Gundam / Sailor Moon (which by the way are copy right of their creators, which is not me) Fan-fiction. So here it is with a lot of editing and character adjustments, I really hope you like they story as much as I do. Oh and I do apologize for any occ, that occurs.

AN: Light GONE…. Mi nuh hav' nuh Light… Mi su frustrated, uhn nuh know how mi wah fi bwal… chupid Dean 'im nevea change no course… Mi deh a wok a type an' de genarata 'bout fi go out..

Translation: I have no light, I am so frustrated. You don't know how much I want to cry. Stupid hurricane Dean he didn't change any course and came for us any way. I am at work now and the generator is giving problems and is about to go out.

**Chapter 6**

**So We Meet Again**

**Last time in The Mistress**

**Serena got up, removing her jewelry and began to get ready for be disguised with herself and Darien , but also depressed that she may never get her freedom knowing that one could never completely trust Darien's word, when things would work out in his favour.**

**On with the Show:**

Heero Yuy arrived early Sunday morning, driving up to the house in a shiny new sports car. Serena watched from the up stairs window as he eased his very handsome body from the car. Today he was very casually dressed in blue jeans, black leather jacket and a black top. He managed to look relaxed as well as very powerful at the same time.

He glanced up at the house as he shut the door and she wondered what he was thinking. His eyes ranged to the lower floors meticulously, then lifted to the upper ones. Serena drew back instinctively, although she knew that at that distance he was unlikely to be able to see her. Even though he wore dark glasses, she felt the power of his penetrating eyes, and her nerves tensed, her heart beating a little faster.

She had failed to come to terms with what was expected of her during the interval since their last meeting. She would always be a reluctant participant. At the same time, she had remembered Darien saying that Heero knew that he was being manipulated and accepted it. She couldn't understand why. There were other houses without strings attached, and who would know the difference? So he seemed to be entering the area voluntarily, no a lamb to the slaughter. Nothing about this was normal, and she shivered, her scalp prickling in alarm. By the time she came out of her deep thoughts he was already inside the house. Serena knew that if she didn't put up an appearance down stairs, Darien would be very displeased if she showed any reluctance to play her part. She obeyed his orders with out fail, not that she was afraid…she was just wary of what his punishment would be. He had very subtle corrective measures.

The two men were still standing in the hall when she made her way down the stairs, the two men looked up as she came down. Darien's face was slightly displeased and Heero's face was impassive yet his eyes were harsh and piercing. It looked like she couldn't please anyone.

"Good morning gentlemen." She said as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Serena," Darien said, "Heero I trust that you remember each other, because you two will be working close with each other…."


End file.
